


Give and Take

by julie_chii



Series: Silly and Stalkerish [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M, Vampire Simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:18:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julie_chii/pseuds/julie_chii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Jace's mind, he gives the vampire his attention, he get back the vampire attention. He gives Simon Lewis his blood, the brunette gives him himself. Now, now, Simon Lewis is his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give and Take

**Author's Note:**

> Give and Take  
> The Mortal Instruments Fanfiction  
> The Mortal Instruments © Cassandra Clare  
> JacexSimon. Slash. Alternate Reality. Out of Character. Mis-spelling. Bad grammar. Dedicated for Fujoshi Independent Days #6 (6-9 September 2014).

Jace was standing in the corner of a room, a glass of red wine in his hand, his eyes watching the surrounding like a hawk, supervising a downwolder party hosted by a certain High Warlock. The blonde guy was not here for partying, obviously, he was here as a shadowhunter representative to make sure that no single soul going to run amok and creating problem. Otherwise he would prefer to hunt a demon or a wild/mad downwolder outside.

The thought of hunting made Jace smirk, a scary smirk that drove the room’s other occupants away from him despite his good look that should attract people to him. Oh, yes, Jace Wayland was handsome. Some people even considered him charming. The only flaws of his were his bloodthirst and rude remark, really.

Then his eyes stranded on Isabella, or Izzy, a fellow shadowhunter. She has just slapped a man, a vampire to be accurate, whom Jace guess as Izzy’s latest boyfriend. Eventhough Izzy was a shadowhunter, shealways attracted to downwolders rather than shadowhunters, or at least mundane, and it seemed that the lucky creature this week was a vampire. Izzy and the vampire argued a little more before Izzy left the unlucky guy alone in the middle of the party. Jace deducted from that point that they just broke up.

The vampire realized Jace’s stare on him and looked back at the shadowhunter. Jace raised his wine glass in mocking salute while wondering what’s so good about this particular vampire that had made Izzy dated him. In Jace opinion, the vampire was not that good looking, with dull brown eyes and hair, not to mention shorter than Jace. Well, in a simple sentence, the vampire was simply not Jace type nor taste. Then the vampire vanished, blending with the shadow of the room, after throwing a glare at Jace for the salute.

Hoo... looked like the vampire indeed had one superior quality. Unfortunately, that ability made Jace wanted to hunt him.

#             #             #

Jace was patrolling around a local park when he found the brunette vampire, two nights after that fateful party.

“Good morning,” greet Jace. Sure it’s night but it’s also like a normal morning for night creature such as vampire.

The vampire responded Jace’ greeting with skeptical stare. “What do you want?” asked the vampire in a suspicious tone.

Jace smiled. “My name is Jace Wayland, a shadowhunter.”

“I know,” cut the vampire impatiently. “You are pretty famous around here. Moreover, I have already heard a lot about you from Izzy. Now, skip the introduction and tell me _what you want_.”

Still smiling Jace answered, “You interest me.”

The vampire snorted, amused. “Really?” he said, clearly didn’t believe Jace words. “From what I saw the other night, you were looking at me like I was the least interesting creature in the universe,” he accused.

Oh! Jace was caught, it seemed.

“Well, if I may be honest, you really have ordinary looks, you know,” Jace confessed, made the vampire growl. “Oh, okay, sorry. However, your ordinariness is compensated by your vampire ability, and _that one_ is what caught my interest.”

The vampire sighed. “Get to your point!”

“What’s your name?”

“Simon Lewis,” Simon answered, frowning, not quite understood why Jace was asking his name. “I’ll ask you once more, _what do you want_?”

Jace smirked his scary smirk. “You,” he answered bluntly. “I want to hunt you, Simon Lewis.”

Jace pulled out his seraph and whispered it’s name. Simon shivered and without thinking moved backward, put a certain distance with his predator. In the other hand, Jace could feel excitement ran through his body after looking at Simon’s survival insting act, the vampire definitely worth to be hunted, then he dashed, tried to attack Simon without any warning.

“Think about it once more, Shadowhunter!” Simon shouted, avoiding Jace’s attacks only by mere second. “I haven’t, I mean I don’t do something that makes me to be hunted by your kin. If you kill me, you will violated the rules, won’t you?”

Jace stopped but his posture still in battle mode, some part of his brain that’s not high on battle was procceding Simon’s words. Simon stilled,keeping his distance from Jace in case the shadowhunter couldn’t think rationally. When in the end Jace saved his seraph in his jacket with a huft, clearly disappointed, Simon breathed in relief.

“Then, Simon Lewis, I will be watching you, waiting for you to make mistakes that will allow me to hunt you,” Jace said. “Until then may we become good acquintance and please call me Jace. See you.” He turned his back and walked away from Simon with a waving hand.

Once Jace had gone from the park, Simon fell on a park bench. “I will never in contact with _any_ shadowhunter ever again,” he promised himself.

Simon Lewis never considered himself unlucky no matter the situation, always a positivie-thinker. When he was a human, he lived with his mother and sister. His family couldn’t be called poor but both his mother and sister need to work to fullfil their everyday needs, there he couldn’t have everything but he was happy enough as long as he had his mother and sister. At the age of eighteen, he met Magnus Bane and Raphael Santiago who visited the town, then by an accident and chain of events he was turned in to a vampire. While he couldn’t step outside to the sun or went to the church and should drink blood, he thought that it’s okay, that it meant that he stopped being a burden for his family, and decided to travel with Magnus and Raphael. So, the situation with Jace Wayland here, he prayed so that it wouldn’t be the time he started to think of himself as unlucky.

#             #             #

After the night in the park, Jace always following Simon everywhere he go, hang out with Simon’s circle of friend, and since now everyone knew that Simon was being targeted by _the_ Jace Wayland, no one wanted to be too close to Simon, everyone left him alone with the bloodthirsty shadowhunter.

“Fancy a blood, Simon?” asked Jace one night.

Simon were in Taki right now. He was enjoying a glass of something red in wine glass when Jace came in and suddenly took a seat across of him in the same table.

“Whose blood if I may asked, O Shadowhunter? Yours?” replied Simon sarcastic, putting down his wine glass.

Jace laughed. “Oh, I will be glad to give you my blood, that way I finally can hunt you down. Officially.”

Simon grinded his fanged teeth, his patience seemed to be at it’s end with Jace’s endless taunting. “Seriously, Wayland, why do you want to hunt me? Why not Raphael? He was stronger than me!” he said in exasperated tone.

Jace didn’t immediately answer Simon, instead he taped the table in rhytmic motion, indicating that he was proceeding his thought. “Jace,” he finally said. “Call me Jace, please,” he continued off-topic.

“Pardon?” Simon asked, looking at Jace with disbelief look. “That did not answer my question, _Jace_! Goodness, why do you always have to make my conversation with you this hard, always straying from the topic! Then what’s wrong with you and the first name basis obsession?”

Jace smiled despite Simon rant. “You are too funny to tease, I really becoming to like you more and more.”

“There! You do it again!” Simon crossed his arms.

Jace looked at Simon with amusement. Jace wasn’t lying when he said that he liked Simon. He _d_ _id_ like Simon. The first time he declared that he wouldkeep an eye on the vampire he didn’t think that Simon could be so interesting. There was really not a day Jace was bored when he was in Simon company. More or less, now he really understood why Izzy decided to have a go with the vampire.

“Hey, let me treat you a dinner,” said Jace. “Consider it as apology for the past months.”

Simon blinked. “Are you okay?” he asked, voice laced with worry tone, extended his hand to try to touch Jace forehead to check whether the Shadowhunter has fever or not. “Are you poisoned while hunting demons? Do you need to meet Magnus?”

Jace caught Simon hand before it could touch his skin. “I am fine, Simon,” he answered, looking straight to Simon’s eyes to convince the vampire that he _was_ fine. Then he averted his gaze and mumbled, “You really are dense, though.”

“Did you say something?”

Jace flashed his briliant smile. “No, nothing,” he said. “So, dinner, _please_?” he pleaded.

Simon sighed, checking his wristwatch, then shook his head in regret. “No, can’t, sorry. I have an appoinment with Raphael tonight at Dumort regarding the rogue werewolf attack in our territoty,” the brunette explained, got up from his chair and put some dollars beneath the wine glass.

“I’ll ecsort you,” said Jace in a tone which left no room to argue, following Simon to get up.

“What? No!” Simon was flabbergasted. “Why should you want to do that anyway?”

“Oh, don’t act like it was the first time I attend some of vampire meetings,” Jace rolled his eyes. “But I also quite worried about this rogue werewolf matter. What if you were attacked in the way to the Dumort?”

Simon looked quite stricken from Jace’ confession. “Okay, Jace, I really think you should meet Magnus. I am certain that you’ve been poisoned, otherwise you won’t concern yourself about my safety. I mean, you are the one who want to kill me to begin with!” He really became genuinely worried about Jace’swell-being now. “Moreover, _if_ it’s really going to happen, I can rely on myself. It’s not like I am a young nor weak vampire. I am experienced.”

Jace crossed his arm and looked thoughful while thinking of what Simon had said. “Fine!” he snapped, put himself on the chair once again. “I will let you off the hook for tonight then. Hope you an eventful night,” he said with a huft while calling the waitress.

Simon winced, didn’t expect Jace to respond in sarcasm. However, Simon also didn’t want to think too deeply about it, he just ignored Jace’s behaviour and started to go out of the restaurant. After walking for two or three blocks later he was assaulted by a pack of wild werewolf in a quiet and dark alley. He knew that the pack that was going to attack him now weren’t Lucian’s pack since he knew almost all of the member of Lucian’s, not to mention that one of them was his ex-girlfriend, Maia. Simon tried to run, realizing that he was outnumbered, but the situation seemed not to allow it since he was surrounded. Simon could only manage to wound two of six werewolves before one nearly ripped his neck and one succesfully knocked him unconcious.

#             #             #

Jace hadn’t heard anything from Simon for two days. When he confronted Raphael about his brunette prey, Raphael confessed that Simon hadn’t come to Dumort at the night of the meeting. Both of them then contacted Magnus to get help.

“I knew it!” Jace hit the wall with his fist and cursed. “I shouldn’t have let him go to Dumort alone at that night.” The blonde’s expression was filled with anger toward himself and Simon’s kidnapper.

“Hey, calm down. Don’t panic, okay?” Jace’ _parabatai,_ Alec, who was also Izzy’s big brother and Magnus’ boyfriend, tried to calm Jace down. “Magnus is trying to trace the vampire right now.”

Jace turned to look at his parabatai. “But, Alec…”

“No but!!” cut Alec. “The vampire will be fine, Jace! Calm down, _please_.”

Jace held back his retort and started to pace right and left while mumbling ‘ _I’ll kill them_ ’ continuously.

Alec could only sigh and watching Jace pacing. Once he couldn’t deal with the blonde attitude any longer, he intended to yell at his parabatai. Fortunately, Magnus entered the room followed by Raphael, preventing Alec from yelling to Jace.

“We found him!” announced the Warlock. “Let’s pick him up!”

Alec thought ‘ _finally’_ when Jace stopped his pacing. He then helped Jace to prepare his gear, seraph, and rune. Once everyone ready; for Jace to save Simon, Alec to arrest the werewolves, and Magnus to aid his boyfriend –Raphael didn’t come with them for he was needed for the investigation with other shadowhunter who actually was Izzy, they used the portal to go to where Simon was.

They appeared a moment later in front of an abandoned factory. Their surrounding was pitch black, no source of light could be found even from the inside of the building in front of them, usually indicating that no one occupied the place. However, since a warlock was with the shadowhunters now, and he could detect some kind of sign of life, Magnus told Alec and Jace that actually there were activities inside of the place, and indeed, Simon Lewis was here.

Jace and Magnus barged in to the building while Alec backed them up. The werewolves inside was immediately alerted, some in offensive, others in defensive.

Jace tried to look for Simon, but he only got a glimpse since two of the werewolves were standing between him and Simon, blocking his vision. Because of that, the shadowhunter’s anger was rising, without hesitation he threw his knife. The knife was flying straight to the werewolf and stabbed it through it’s heart, killed it in an instant. Jace smiled in satisfaction looking at the fallen werewolf, finally could see Simon, his brunette vampire. Yet, once he looked at Simon condition, bleeding and unconscious, his smile was wiped completely and his face once again contorted with anger.

In ten minutes, six werewolves were killed by Jace and Magnus, the remaining two was captured by Alec to be interrogated. After all of the werewolves were taken care of, Alec went back to Institute, leaving Jace and Magnus to deal with Simon condition. Ignoring his own wound, Jace reached Simon to wake the vampire up.

“Simon! Simon! Wake up!”

Simon groaned and his eyes fluttered in effort to open but failed. “Jace?” it seemed that Simon recognized Jace’s voice. “It hurts,” said Simon in hoarse voice.

“The werewolves drained his blood, Jace,” Magnus said after inspecting Simon condition. “We need to feed him asap if you want to keep him alive.”

Jace let his hands go from Simon shoulder and took a small knife from his pocket.

“What are you-?”

Before Magnus could finish his question, Jace sliced his left hand and brought it to Simon mouth. Magnus cursed when he realized what Jace was intended to do. For Simon, the smell of Jace’ blood made him opened his eyes, dilated, and the taste in his tip of tongue encouraged him to sinked his fang in to Jace’ skin. Jace vaguely heard Magnus warning not to let Simon drunk his blood dry when the warlock tried to contact Raphael to help him.

Simon regained his consciousness eventually and realized what he was doing. Immediately, he released his fang from Jace’ skin.

“I am sorry!! I’m so sorry!!” Simon apologized frantically to Jace, his face flushed with shame and embarrassment.

Jace hugged Simon to calm the brunette down. The brunette didn’t struggle for his condition was still weak and Jace’s embrace was too strong on him. “It’s fine. I am fine,” he said, rubbing Simon’s back soothingly. “I am the one who offer it anyway. You can’t die, not by my own hand, you understand?”

“Huh?”

“Just say ‘yes’!”

“Oh, okay. I… yes.”

Without Simon knowledge, Jace smirked behind his back. In Jace’s dictionary, when someone gave other something, the other should repay. In Jace’s mind, he gave Simon his attention, he got the vampire attention too. He gave the vampire his blood, and he got the Simon himself. Now, now, Simon Lewis was his. For both his attention and blood didn’t come free.

END


End file.
